(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a reusable single piece fastener system that is useful for reversibly securing securable items. The reusable single piece fastener of this invention can be used in place of laces, clasps, clips, tics, and other securing methods and is especially useful as a lace for shoes. This invention is also a method for reversibly securing securable items using a single piece fastener this invention.
(2) Description of the Art
A variety of fasteners are well know in the art. Cable ties are used to unite wire bundles, plastic clamps are used to seal plastic bags, and zippers are used to unite cloth items. The cable tie and clamp fasteners are generally intended to be used one time. The clothing and footwear fasteners on the other hand are intended to be fastened and released many times during their useful lifetime.
An example of a one-use cable tie device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,816 (Caveney) which discloses a single piece wire harnessing device. The harnessing device includes an elongated strap and a head. The elongated strap cannot be disengaged once it is united with the head. The harnessing device has no lock release mechanism.
An example of a reusable plastic clamp is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,301 (Sweeney et al.). The plastic clamp disclosed is an arcuate band with two interlocking tips. The two tips of the clamp are toothed and two hands are required to engage and disengage the clamp.
Single piece reusable cable ties are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,414 (Benoit) and 4,236,280 (Kreiseder). The '414 patent describes a reusable tie-all having a single strap and a socket. The tie-all includes an elongated flexible strap, and a casing. The casing includes a top wall that is directed upwards to disengage the locked flexible strap making the tie-all reusable.
The '280 patent discloses a one piece plastic strap clamp having a base portion and a body. The base portion passes perpendicularly through the body and includes teeth complementary to a latch means. The latch means, located on one side of the body is pressed to disengage the base from the body.